Fleeting Dreams
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Schuldig x Nagi, RanKen, YohRan, BradOmi - Schuldig shows Nagi the dreams of people on a summer's night... ending in a love affair?


Fleeting Dreams

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed here belong to Project Weiß. I own the fanfiction, though. I certainly do not own Weiß. They own me. In fact, Crawford straps me to a bed with nothing on but a laptop and he uses a whip to drive me to write. Scary, huh?

Warning: Yaoi. If this isn't your type of dream, go sleep somewhere else.

Plot Cockroach: Windy, King of Fluff, caught hands red reading Farfie x Nagi and Schu x Nagi. I might as well write one. Schu isn't a heartless telepathic maniac here. Took me a week to cook this up. Hmm. I actually like pairing the entire Schwarz with Nagi, but I can't do with ALL three of them after him… can I? I'm dead tired anyway. I'd rather not. (^^;)

Pairing: Schuldig x Nagi, Brad x Omi, Ran x Ken, Yohji x Ran

Note: The characters look like that from the manga, not the TV series. '…' Symbolizes thoughts, while "…" symbolizes normal speech. ~*~*~+~*~*~ are starters to dreams, beginning and ending

_______________________

_And so the night comes, it creeps on us, like a skulking shadow, and yet very much so it is welcomed – embraced. Dreams flutter round the minds of the sleeping… and the sleepless._

_Dreams._

_One word to describe the deepest, clandestine, innermost secret fantasies of men. And I've seen them all._

It was late that night. The stars burned in the dark blue skies, the moon waxing high that summer night. Oh, it was summer, all right. The minds of the children were bright, singing with joy and laughter. Schuldig snorted. It was pathetic. He hated the kids nowadays. They were all spoiled, demanding, twisted beyond belief – they were smarter, less innocent than the last generation. He knew; he could taste their thoughts. And they weren't sweet. They were anything but sweet. They tasted sour, bitter, filled with hate and jealousy and strife. They were different than he had been, once upon a time.

And they were different from the one sleeping under the very same roof as his.

The German peered into the darkened room of their Prodigy, trying to make out his figure from the shadows. The door was well oiled; it didn't creak. And therefore he slid it open easily, and stalked silently into the sleeping brunet's room.

'You really should respect other's privacy, you know.'

Ah, so, he was awake.

"Ah, so, you're awake, mein chibi," Schuldig drawled in a purring voice, smirking as he did. He didn't know exactly what was going through his colleague's mind, as the mental walls were up. Nagi was often careful not to let his secrets out. It irked Schuldig no end on how cold and secretive his colleague could be at times, but all the same, it was what made him Nagi.

"Don't mix your language up like that, Schuldig," Nagi got up quietly, gracefully. "It's already confusing enough as it is in English."

"As it is in your little chibi Asian way, mein liebe," the telepathic blond smirked. "But I like it."

"I'll bet." Schuldig couldn't see his comrade's facial expressions through the dark. If anything, Nagi's tone was always somehow flat, cool, crisp and expressionless. He was what Schuldig called their 'Miniature Bradley', so saying, Schuldig preferred to call Crawford Bradley, and if not, Brad. But Nagi was different. The stick wasn't driven in too deep. It still saw sunlight, at least.

Schuldig sighed uncharacteristically, as he slumped onto Nagi's bed. The Asian boy frowned, but he knew better to shove Schuldig off. The German had the perseverance of a horsefly to manure.

Seriously.

"Do you know what I love most about this time of the night, mein chibi?"

"No."

"Dreams," Schuldig smirked, seeing Nagi sitting up in suppressed interest. Relentlessly, the German pressed on with his words. "You're bored in summer, aren't you, my little precious? Wouldn't you like to see what those Weiß katzhen dream up in their spare time?"

"Yes."

"Good." Schuldig closed his eyes, and connected Nagi to his thoughts. "Now, who would you like to start with, mein chibi? With our liebe Farfarello perhaps? Or our fearless leader, Bradley dearest?"

"I thought you were going to show me Weiß's dreams."

"They can wait… right now, we should start from our teammates. After all, charity begins at home." Schuldig winked suggestively. Nagi nodded. "And so, mein chibi, let's start with our precious little cuckoo."

The Asian boy couldn't help but chuckle at the German's nickname for Farfarello. Though, Fart-farello was a good hit as well…

~*~*~+~*~*~

Trees blossomed in the churchyard, the white roses nodding in the breeze. The birds sang merrily, and the sky was blue. Grass grew in a lush green carpet and long them a single white path was laid. A fountain bubbled gently, its water clean and clear.

Along the way, several nuns and priests sang praise to their Trinity thing. And they smiled and nodded to the redheaded man sitting on a bench. He smiled pleasantly back, his one good red eye flashing mysteriously. Then he got up, a bucket in hand. There were some items in there that weren't identifiable. He made his way to a young, pretty little nun. Smilingly, he pulled out of his bucket…

A chainsaw.

She hadn't even time to scream. In a thrice she was sawn in half, blood gurgling everywhere. He pulled her head off and soaked it in his bucket. "Mwaa aha ha ha ha ha haaa!"

There was fresh panic everywhere. And the scene had changed… the green lawn was dyed red, and there were guts strewn on the ground. The singing turned to shrieks as Farfarello skipped around beheading every nun, priest, pastor, cardinal, and whatnots. Then, after the people were all decapitated, Farfarello pulled out a blood-soaked paintbrush from the bucket.

"Painting the roses red, we're painting the roses RED! Of all the things that Weiß can't do, it's painting the roses RED!"

~*~*~+~*~*~

Nagi jerked back, his eyes wide as dinner plates. It was the 'awfullest' dream he had ever seen! Schuldig was still calm, though he too looked slightly shaken. He shook his head. "Sorry. It hasn't been one of his good days…"

"Yeah, I guess not…" Nagi straightened himself up. "What about Crawford?"

Schuldig nodded, smirking. "His thoughts are kind of scrambled now. They're just figurative images, but you should see them, mein chibi."

~*~*~+~*~*~

His mind was working slowly. Brief images of white, blue, black swirled in like water, sometimes disconnecting and then rejoining again. In the background, soft music played, strange, yet soothing. It sounded vaguely classical.

The images subsided, the water's flow stopping momentarily, opening like a soft, silk curtain. There was a balcony beyond, and there, standing, with his back facing them was a dark haired youth, probably in his teens. His figure was surreal, trapped, like that of an angel in stained glass. White. Beautiful.

Slowly, he turned around. His eyes shone blue.

~*~*~+~*~*~

"His white kitten," Schuldig chuckled. "Omi, oh, my… I never thought Bradley was a hopeless romantic and a pedophile till now."

"His dream was pretty brief," Nagi was unsatisfied. "You cut us off. Why did you?"

"Believe me, mein liebe, you won't want to see more than what you have just seen," Schuldig's smirk was still ever present. "Now, how about the White Assassins? Would you like to see theirs?"

"Mochiron."

"Hmm, and who shall be our guest of honor? Let's start with Bradley's little love, shall we?"

The air hung silent for a while. "What is it?" Nagi ventured to ask. Schuldig knotted his brows silently.

"He's still awake. On the computer, though his thoughts… oh, he's writing something… reading… let's see now, what is it? It looks like a dialogue on the screen. What? His name's Yuki? I thought for a while that it was Omi?"

"It's an assumed name," Nagi smiled. "We keep our identities secret on the Internet. People assume that it's our name."

"It's lying, then." Schuldig concentrated a bit further; then his smirked faltered in horror. "I can't believe it… It's…"

"What is it?" Nagi was impatient. At once, Schuldig connected his images to the telekinetic youth's mind. "He's doing an RP-log, you idiot. And a kinky one at that…" Nagi's eyes then widened. "Oh, god! I can't believe he's him!"

"He's who?"

"He's the greatest writer in NC-17 stories sought after by millions of readers - 'the Hyperventilating Kitty'! I can't believe it was Omi all this while…"

"Hyperventilating…" Schuldig smirked. "Wait till Bradley hears about this… Wait a minute! You READ NC-17 stories off the net?"

Nagi turned red. "It's none of your business!"

Schuldig clutched his face in mock horror. "Mein Gott! What have we done to deserve this… tarnishing of our prodigal chibi? Hallelujah!"

At that instant there was a scream erupting from the cell below. Nagi mentally lifted a book and pelted it at Schuldig's head. "You nut! We're just above Farfarello! Don't say anything relatively reflecting Gott!"

"Fine," Schuldig rubbed his head absently. "Let's look at our next katzhen… The prostitute. Ha, ha!"

~*~*~+~*~*~

It was a rich blue summer's night. The little hill was silent, save for an occasional gust of cool wind sifting gently past the grass. The mound was a parked car, and two men leaned against a man-made railing, overlooking the lighted city. It sparkled like the stars in the heavens above, twinkling, ever changing.

"Oh, Yohji, this is SO romantic…" a voice cooed, as the figure leaned in next to the brunet man with green eyes. It was too dark to make out the other's features, but the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"It sure is," Yohji drawled in a sexy, rumbling voice. "The stuff you see here… Hmm… that smells good…"

The voice giggled. It was weird. A voice like that wasn't meant to giggle. Too… well, manly. Not that manly, but manly enough not to giggle. Deal. "Do you like it?" the breath was airy. "I got it for you… all for you."

"Roses… lovely, just like you," Yohji smiled back heroically. "I love roses."

"And I love orchids."

"Aww…" Suddenly a beam from a lighthouse flashed, catching the other man's hair and turning it alight, like red flames. Yohji grinned wider. "Come, darling, let's… get busy, shall we?" He pulled the redhead up and they stumbled into the car --

~*~*~+~*~*~

"Ahem," Schuldig coughed. Nagi bit his lip.

"You didn't have to disconnect us like that!" the Asian boy sat up. "It's not like I'm not exposed to such stuff, Schuldig."

"But I have my drawbacks," the German smirked, patting his colleague's head. Nagi didn't look satisfied.

"Maybe…" he pointed it out again. "The redhead seems out of character, though."

"It's a dream, mein liebe," Schuldig shrugged. "The prostitute dreamt it up that way."

"It irks me on how you can call others a prostitute while you yourself live that familiar lifestyle," Nagi said smilingly. Given, the German would have been very much insulted, but that sentence coming from Nagi with a smile was enough to wash away his anger.

"Perhaps it does. Do you want to see anymore others?"

"How about the redhead?"

"Right, let's see… No."

"What? Why?" Nagi demanded. Schuldig lifted his expressive brows.

"Like I said, I have my drawbacks. It seems like this katzhen is in the middle of a highly… engaging dream of sorts. Very much like Bradley's, except that his partner is older… say, by two years? This one certainly isn't a pedophile," Schuldig smirked knowingly. It was habitual, his smirk. "Ooh, chocolate sauce… Yummy…"

Nagi's cheeks took in a bright shade of red. He turned away hurriedly. "What about the last?"

"Ja, now, let's see…"

~*~*~+~*~*~

The summer sun swam in the air. Around them the people screamed and cheered - spectators seated on the benches of the great large stadium. Flags waved in the air, in silky movements. The noise was deafening.

In the background, a song was sung; the national anthem of Japan.

Laughing, the brunet let himself be lifted and tossed into the air. His voice was melodiously full of life, love and truth - though he had lost himself to his world, he never lost himself to his heart. It was only in dreams where he was truly Ken again.

He looked toward the crowd, and then towards a smaller one, one compromising of some of his teammates. Immediately his heart was wrenched with pain and guilt.

Kase.

Ken looked away; his eyes stinging with unshed tears. How long had this been going on? And how long will it continue to go on? Will it ever end?

But the crowd then parted, and Kase was firmly pushed away. In his place another man stood, a small smile, knowing, crossing his features. He held out his arms, and the cool violet eyes melted with warmth that showed Ken that the ice had finally thawed off. And Ken ran towards him. The anthem played on.

The skies were blue that summer's day.

~*~*~+~*~*~

Nagi and Schuldig sat speechlessly in the darkened room. The emotions portrayed had been so vivid, that none of them had been able to feel anything else than what the brunet had. At long last, Schuldig drew back up from the bed.

"So, mein chibi, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Dream gazing?"

Nagi settled back, an absent smile painted on his lips. It was quite rare to see such a true smile on Nagi's face, and for that the German knew that he was lucky, and that he would treasure it. It was worth his while.

"It was… fruitful, wonderful."

"Is it then, mein liebe? I'm glad," the man stretched in a catlike way. "Schist, it's nearly dawn! I should go now, mein chibi. Get some rest." He got up as if to go, but he was quite suddenly halted by unseen hands. "What is it?"

"Could you… stay here? With me?"

Schuldig lifted his brow. Nagi looked down shyly at his hands. "It's summer, and those dreams made me realize something…"

"Which is?" Schuldig was curious now. Nagi's smile grew a little more widely, though still faint.

"Summer's only beautiful when you spend it with someone you love."

"Ja, so desu."

And he settled down into Nagi's small bed, drawing covers over them both. It was too warm for blankets, but it was certainly comforting. Soon they were both dreaming, sharing the same dream, that of running through a forest of cherry blossoms, under a blue, blue sky.

Through the window, the first rays of the sun were already peeking in. It was dawn.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~

Note: Argh, took me some time on this. Wasn't it bad? (^^;) I mixed up Schuldig's language to confuse us all! Hoo haa ha!


End file.
